rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sgt D Grif/Super Smash Bros. Melee NPC Tournament
Hey there everyone, it's Sgt D Grif, and I'm here with a fun activity for the wiki! In the near future (I haven't settled on a date yet), I'm going to start an NPC Tournament in Super Smash Bros. Melee on my YouTube channel with every character in the game except Pichu! Why exclude Pichu? Two reasons. One: Without him, there's a mathematically nice 24 entrants. (Zelda and Sheik count as one character since she's free to use Transform.) And more importantly, two: He's a crappy, useless clone of Pikachu who hurts himself with his own attacks! So yeah, sorry Pichu fans... But anyways, why am I mentioning this here? Because, I'm going to post the bracket below, so that you all can make predictions as to who will win! *Round 1 consists of Fights 1 through 8 and will be a 3 Player Free-For-All with 3 Stocks (lives) each. The last remaining fighter from each will move on to Round 2! *Round 2 consists of Fights 9 through 12 and will be a 2 Player Free-For-All with 4 Stocks each. The winner from each will move on to the Semifinals! *The Semifinals are Fights 13 and 14 and will be a 2 Player Free-For-All with 5 Stocks each. The winner from each will move on to the Final! *The Final is Fight 15 and will be a 2 Player Free-For-All with a whopping 8 Stocks each! The winner here... well is the winner! Now, simply guessing the overall winner would just be a 1/24 guess of your favorite character. The fun of brackets is guessing who would win each match and seeing who gets the closest! Now before you do so, there's a few important things I need to say. First, there is NO reward for winning this, nor can users place any money as a "bet". You'll get some bragging rights, and most likely some congratulations (or jealousy) from your friends here, but there are NO rewards. This is an entirely for-fun activity. Second of all, these are NPCs battling. While I'm trying to make it as fair as possible by having them all be Level 9, computer-controlled characters have the potential to do stupid stuff, like walking off stages. This may turn out to be more of a test of the computer to control characters than the actual characters' traits themselves. Thirdly, this tournament was NOT seeded. The order of fighters was randomly generated by inputting each participant into the game, and having it return an order. And finally, most importantly, this again IS FOR FUN. I'll be setting up and recording the matches myself, and I ultimately cannot prove that I have not influenced the outcomes. This is NOT an official tournament, this offers NO reward, this is merely a fun activity of pitting the computer against itself and guessing what will happen. This tournament is NOT run or endorsed by Wikia or the RWBY Wiki; this is entirely my own activity. Sorry for that block of text above that seems awfully close to legalese. It's just important that I make it absolutely clear that this is a purely for-fun activity with no guarantees or monetary involvement, so no one gets disappointed, misled, or in trouble! I have made own predictions as well, however, since I'll be running the activity myself, I'm not going to post it yet. I'm not going to be a cheater and rig the game to match my predictions, but I can't really prove anything. I also have the benefit of having recently watched NPC characters fight each other to determine if this sort of thing would be do-able and the best way to go about it, so I probably can make more educated guess than others. Before you all start making your guesses for the brackets below, let me offer one small tip: Tier listings for Melee are based on actual humans playing the game. While NPCs may have an advantage in reaction time, humans have an advantage in cunning and strategy. So while a tier listing may say Character X is the highest-tiered character, that might not hold true for when the NPC is playing as him. Now that all this text is out of the way, guess away and have fun! Click here for a version with ugly lines and arrows that may be easier to follow. Category:Blog posts